Chiron's Daughter
by Orlliv
Summary: Ok so this is a story that I wrote about a centaur who is Chiron's daughter and what happens when she shows up at Camp Half-Blood. Man I suck at summaries but yeah anyway I hope you enjoy the story. Discontinued till further notice. Sorry to all the people who actually read this I've just been really busy, I'll try and upload more stories soon.


Affelia was born 16 years ago in a forest at the edge of a great big green valley which has a small village in it by the small river that wove through it, even the wise Chiron couldn't have predicted the coming of this type of hero. For he didn't even know she existed as her mother didn't tell him he was going to be a father.

"Look I don't know who you are or where I am but what I do know is how well I can use a bow and how I won't hesitate to shoot you" the girl said when Percy and Annabeth reached the clearing in the middle of the forest "Hey easy we just thought you were someone we knew that's all sorry for startling you" Percy said holding his hands in front of him but still he couldn't but grin because this centaur strangely reminded him of a dear friend of his. "Who are you?" she questioned "Percy Jackson son of Poseidon an instructor at Camp Half-Blood ,which is where you are, and this is my fiancé Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena also an instructor at Camp Half-Blood" Percy replied "I'm Affelia daughter of Alleya nice to meet you I guess" Affelia said "Hey why don't you come to the Big House to see Chiron he might be able to help you with that injury" Annabeth said gesturing towards the long cut up Affelia's leg which had been hidden by her tail when she had stopped "Oh that's nothing anyway I really couldn't impose or anything so I'll be going" Affelia said nervously remembering the last time she was around other people ,they had thought she was a horse and tried to catch her. "Percy, Annabeth who's this?" a voice said "Chiron!" Annabeth and Percy whipped around to see their beloved teacher behind them "this is Affelia daughter of Alleya" Percy answered turning towards where Affelia had been standing only to see she had ran off while they were distracted. "She's gone!" Annabeth yelled in surprise "It would seem that she doesn't trust people very well, all well she can't have gone far with that leg of hers'" Chiron told them "we'll find her later, for now we have to get to dinner" and with that they left the clearing.

Affelia sighed in relief when she saw the strange humans and centaur walk out of the clearing "Finally" she muttered under breath before moving back into the clearing, sitting down she searched through her bag for something to put on the cut she had got from a sharp piece of metal in an old junkyard she had to run through "damn humans and their stupid destructive needs, they destroy almost everything then once they're finished destroying half of it their diseases and junk destroys the rest!" she muttered angrily "Not all humans are bad though" a voice said from behind her making her jump "How long have you been there?" Affelia growled angrily "Look stranger you may think everyone is your enemy but Percy and Annabeth just wanted to help so stop being so damn angry at everything!" the nymph said "now I'm Juniper who are you?". "I'm Affelia and just so you know not everyone is my enemy only humans and things that side with them, now if you'll excuse me I need to dress my wounds before I bleed to death okay? Good so go back to your tree!" Affelia growled before packing up her and walking out of the clearing. "Man someone has attitude problems" Juniper said before going to find her boyfriend.

The next day Juniper found Grover playing his pipes, which he had gotten considerably better at, "Grover!" Juniper yelled before tackling her boyfriend "Hey Juniper what's up?" the satyr said after he got up and brushed himself off "Well I need to ask you a favour" Juniper said "What kind of favour?", "Well there's this new centaur in the woods and she needs help but she won't let anyone near her, so I was wondering if you could try and talk to her and convince her to let you help her" Juniper answered "Ok I'll give it a go, wish me luck!" Grover said before trotting out of the clearing being directed by the tree nymphs along the way, all of them had seen Grover do this enough times to know that he was going to go see some trouble creature to know he was probably looking for the centaur.

When Grover arrived at the river he saw some saddle bags lying by the river and guessed he was in the right place, walking towards the river he froze when he saw the centaur, her lower half was a beautiful pale yellow colour with a pure white tail while her upper half was more of a modern girl who spends lots of time outdoors. She had brown hair, deep forest green eyes and tanned skin while her clothes were stylish you could tell they were more for function than fashion, she had on a white t-shirt with an and dark brown hooded jacket over the top. Around where her human waist would have being she wore a belt with pouches and knives hanging from it, on her back she wore a quiver of arrows and a recurve bow, to Grover she was beautiful but he reminded himself he had Juniper and was just here to help the centaur heal then be on her way. "Excuse me?" Grover said coughing startling the centaur who had been collecting some leaves from the ground to make a healing paste "Huh? Oh sorry you startled me, your Grover aren't you?" she said recovering from her shock of his sudden appearance "Yes how'd you know?" Grover asked as he moved into the clearing so they could see each other better "Well for one your shirt has your name on it and two the nymphs told me" the centaur said laughing "I'm Affelia oh and tell Juniper sorry for me being so crabby I just was in a hurry to make a healing paste before my cut got infected" Affelia continued "I'll tell her, by the way is there anything I can do to help you?" Grover asked "Not really but could you take me to the Big House once I'm finished I need to ask that centaur Chiron something" Affelia told him "Okay but how will you fit inside?" Grover asked knowing Chiron didn't fit under the door when he wasn't in his wheelchair and that even though Affelia was smaller than Chiron he doubted she would fit through "Don't worry I'll manage" Affelia said before starting to clean and bandage her cut.

A few days later Affelia was led by Grover out of the forest and into the main part of the camp, throughout the whole journey Grover explained about the camp and what was what and who some people were. While they walked people stared at the strange sight of familiar Grover leading some centaur towards the Big House "Grover!" someone yelled out stopping Grover in his tracks "Percy? Percy! Your back!" Grover yelled tackling the boy Affelia recognised from a couple of days ago "Man how ya been?" Grover asked as they both go up "Good a little tired from all the shopping Annabeth has dragged me to do with her, ever since I proposed she's been so excited she just want everything perfect" Percy said laughing not noticing the centaur behind Grover until she had changed "hey Grover who's the new camper?" Percy asked "Affelia, you met a couple of days ago remember?" Grover said to Percy "No I never met her" Percy said "Look I'm sure you guys are having fun talking about me like I'm not here but I've to speak to Chiron so, bye Grover it was nice meeting you" Affelia said before hugging Grover then walking toward the Big House "Dude your face is going red" Percy told Grover who was still staring at Affelia who had transformed into a human and was now walking through the door way to the Big House "How? She was a centaur!" Grover said "Easy she's a Centaurlian or at least half" a voice said behind them "Annabeth!" Grover yelled hugging her before turning serious "What's a Centaurlian?" Grover asked "Wohh I don't think I've ever seen Grover serious before" Percy said staring at his friend's face "I know anyway if you really want to know a Centaurlian is a species of centaur who can turn into three things a horse, a centaur or a human. Their normal form is their centaur one but their perfectly comfortable in any of their forms" Annabeth told Grover "Thanks Annabeth! See you guys later!" Grover said running towards the Big House before disappearing inside "Well that was weird" Percy said but little did they know just how weird it was going to get.

At dinner Chiron made a surprising announcement "This Affelia my daughter" Chiron announced everyone was shocked not just because this was Chiron they were talking about but also because the figure before them wasn't a centaur but a normal looking human "Hi I'm Affelia as you now know I'm Chiron's daughter also if you're wondering why I look human then ask Annabeth Chase she should give you a proper answer as I can't really give you an answer for that question" Affelia said before sitting down next to Grover. Soon everyone was making trips over to the Athena table to ask Annabeth what she was only Grover, Chiron and Percy already knew "So Grover still worried about how I'll fit into buildings?" Affelia joked with the satyr "Nope I had no idea you could do that!" Grover answered laughing about the memory of him worry on how she would fit inside the Big House "The Centaurlain race normally keep to themselves and don't socialise with the rest of the world so most people don't know of our various talents" Affelia said before spotting something behind Grover "seems someone wants to talk to you" Affelia said "also duck now!" before diving to the side just as a plate of food connected with the space they had just occupied "Wohh what was that?" Grover yelled before spotting Juniper glaring at him and Affelia "I'll be back" Grover said before heading towards Juniper when he reached her they both walked towards the forest where they could talk in private "That does not look good" Affelia said before excusing herself she turned into a horse and followed them.

Once in the forest Juniper stopped and turned towards Grover anger evident in her eyes "Grover why is she still here?" Juniper growled "I think it might have something to do with her being Chiron's daughter but you know that" Grover said knowing full well Juniper knew who Affelia was. "Listen Grover you either stop hanging out with her or its over" Juniper said glaring at him "If that's how you feel then fine, it's over" Grover said walking "Hey you can't do that!" Juniper yelled "I just did, if I can't even make new friends without you getting upset then I don't won't to go out with you anymore" Grover told her "Fine but since were over I can say this I cheated on you with nearly every single satyr there is at this stupid camp while we were going out as well as heaps of those stupid campers you love oh so much!" but before she could continue Grover was gone and a horse was in his place "Hey where'd you go I'm not finished yet!" Juniper yelled ignoring the horse that was stepping closer and closer glowing a dark red **"You have hurt an innocent so you must be punished" **a voice said making Juniper start to shake "Who are you?" Juniper yelled backing away** "It is not important what is important is your greatest fear, well well well seems we've got some interesting fears now don't we? Why don't pick the worst, burning? No to quick, drowning? No to common I know why don't we combine some! No food will stop your hunger only my flesh and water will not quench your thirst only my blood, impossible things to acquire will keep you alive but you must eat and drink these things every day at sunrise or you will die as soon as the sun has fully risen you will be under this curse until you die or I remove it from you" **The horse said "But that's horrible! How could you!" Juniper yelled before being silence by the horse's glare **"Asteese eh sorant portor reansceck melforntofa cecoreton farsool feli caresont felontia caba! Festoron paseck frontonsel daskick forsetia ta harseetet maon ta va!" **the horse chanted before disappearing leaving Juniper weeping in the clearing.

When Affelia arrived in another clearing where she had teleported Grover she sawhe had fallen asleep under a tree tears staining his face "My poor poor Grover" Affelia said turning into her human form, moving him gently she rested her back against the tree folded her jacket into a pillow and rested his head on the jacket in her lap while she slowly stroked his curly hair smiling at his horns poking out just above his hair.

When Grover woke up he didn't know where he was, freaking out he got up and looked around he was in the forest 'What was I doing here again?' Grover thought before seeing Affelia sleeping against the tree a jacket folded in her lap 'What was she doing here?' Grover thought before he remembered he had been sleeping where she was and that his head had been on something soft, blushing bright red Grover realised his head had been resting in her lap the whole night 'Had he prevented her from going home because she hadn't wanted to wake him? What had happened last night?' Grover thought "Relax Grover I chose to stay here and I thought my jumper would be a better pillow for you than the ground" a voice said turning around Grover saw Affelia had woken up "Sorry did I wake you?" Grover said "Nah I woke up because the nymph who lives in this tree wants us to clear off" Affelia said laughing "anyway if we won't to get there on time were going to have to ride" Affelia said putting on her jumper and dusting of her jeans "Ride? Ride what?" Grover said before staring at Affelia as she turned into her horse form _"Come on Grover we don't have all day"_ Affelia said in her mind sending it to Grover "But won't that be weird?" Grover said his ear tips already starting to go red _"Fine if your going to be difficult I'm going to have to change you to" _Affelia sent him doing a mental sigh. "What do you mean change me?" Grover said panicking "Don't worry" Affelia said turning back into a human "take my hands and think of a horse it doesn't matter what it looks like as long as it's a horse" she told him closing her eyes and concentrating "Ok but if I turn into a freak I am so going to get you back for this" Grover warned "Don't tempt me" came the reply. When Affelia opened her eyes again Grover was gone in his place was a beautiful brown Arabian cross stallion with a white leaf shaped marking on his forehead "Knew it" Affelia said after she transformed back into a horse "come Grover we've wasted enough time! Let's get going otherwise we'll be eating grass!" Affelia neighed before cantering off "Wait up Affelia! I don't know how this all works yet!" Grover yelled running after her in an unsteady canter.

Percy

When the two horses showed up a breakfast everyone was confused, they just cantered up like they belonged there and walked right up to the head table nodding in respect to Chiron and Mr D. "Hey who invited the horses?" Mr D asked glaring at me "What? I didn't invite them but I'll ask why there here" I said turning towards the horses and concentrating on their thoughts _"Sup Percy miss us?" _the palomino filly thought turning towards me "What?" I stuttered shocked that I hadn't been able to connect to them but the filly had been able to connect to me "What's wrong Peter Johnson lost your touch?" Mr D asked clearly bored "if you're incapable I'll do it", _"Try it fatty and I'll make sure you end up visiting your daddy the hard way" _the filly snarled in her mind to Mr D who had been trying to 'hack' into their minds. To prove her point the filly went over to one of the spare tables and kicked it, as soon as the filly's hooves connected with the table it crumbled to dust "Why you little! No one makes fun of a god!" Mr D roared _"Careful Mr D don't want to hurt yourself now do you? And really you're the god of wine and parties what will you do pop a balloon in my face?" _the filly taunted before turning to the other horse and saying_ "Let's go Antonio grass is better than this company"_ and with that the filly turned to me winked then galloped off the other following looking really scared. "Well that was interesting" Chiron said before saying "excuse me but I have some business to attend to" and with that he galloped after the horses.

"What do you think your doing?" Chiron yelled when he caught up with his daughter which he had recognised at once _"Eating talk later" _Affelia sent him chewing on grass "Young lady do you know what you just did?" Chiron asked shocked about his daughter _"Exactly what should have been done years ago!", _"You obviously got your mother's stubbornness!" Chiron yelled _"Chiron calm down, Mr D kind of deserved that plus he didn't give us time to turn back"_ Grover sent to Chiron "Grover? Why are you a horse?" Chiron asked shocked that the stallion who had been grazing calmly before was Grover no wonder it was so jumpy when it came to Mr D. _"Well who else would it be, Uncle Sam?"_ Grover sent him while making a horsey laugh "But how?" Chiron mumbled staring at Grover _"You can ask your daughter that" _Grover said before going back to grazing, "Seems you've got a lot of explaining to do" Chiron said sighing and walking away to let them eat after he received another look that told him she was going to tell him nothing until she had had breakfast.

OK this is my first story (or at least part of it) so I hope everyone enjoys reading it, I'll write more when I hear that people want to read the rest of the story. Please review as I would love to hear what you think about this. (I might also put more stories up depends)


End file.
